The invention relates to a motor vehicle with a side frame which is attached to the car body and supports a roof area.
DE 41 06 493 C1 discloses a folding roof for occasionally closing off or releasing a roof opening. This folding roof comprises several roof area sections, which are coupled together, hinged to one another and, in the open position, supported on a rear, fixed roof part. This arrangement has the disadvantage that the size of the roof opening is limited owing to the fact that a rear part of the roof must remain to support the opened sections. Moreover, depositing the opened sections of the roof areas on the remaining part of the roof is aerodynamically disadvantageous and exposes parts of the opening mechanism to contamination, which arises while the vehicle is being driven.